A Celebration Chryed Style
by Lovesy
Summary: My version of the missing scene after Christian's 2nd proposal, before the wonderful bed scene.


**More Chryed smut! (I'm not sex obsessed, honest!) **

**Post proposal, leading into that wonderful, amazing bed scene.**

**It's very explicit, proper normal pornographic, so don't read if you don't like that kind of thing!**

**Characters belong to Eastenders, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>"Syed I love you with all my heart, please… marry me?"<p>

Christian had felt more than a little silly, getting down on one knee at Syed's request. But now that he was here, looking up at the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with it felt right. He was giving himself to Syed completely, laying his love on the line. He looked up at Syed, his face serious.

Syed gulped back the lump in his throat as he felt tears well in his eyes.

"I'd love to.'"

Syed's reply came in a voice hoarse with emotion. He felt overwhelmed in the moment and a little shaky. Even now he could still be amazed by Christian's strength of conviction in how he expressed his love for him. It made him feel warm, safe, it made him feel good about himself that someone could love him so completely, so resolutely. It seemed so natural, so real, so right. The strength of this feeling was only matched by the love Syed felt for Christian.

Christian's face relaxed into a beaming smile, he had been so worried over the last few days, weeks. He loved Syed so much, needed him so much, it made him feel vulnerable. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Never before had he had something so important to him that even the thought of losing it sent him into a blind panic. Syed was everything to him, not just now, but his future too, their future together, he had been so scared that Syed's parents would come between them again. But now that he'd voiced his fears to Syed, that they'd talked about it, he felt a weight had been lifted.

He felt stupid, he should have spoken sooner, he was always saying it was always best to be honest. His fears had diminished once they were out in the open, once he and Syed had talked. Everything made sense when he was with Syed, and now they were going to make it official, proclaim their life long love and commitment to each other. Christian was so happy, the excitement rose up inside of him, he couldn't stop smiling.

Syed was beaming back at him, his eyes twinkling as he tugged Christian's hand and helped pull him to his feet. Not letting go he pulled him into him, his arms snaking round Christian's waist. In turn Christian slid his arms around Syed's back, his fingers dancing over the ice blue fabric of Syed's t-shirt.

They stood grinning at each other like loons, momentarily lost for words. Finally, Christian let out a low breathy laugh, "We're getting married!" He squeezed his arms tight around Syed in a bear hug, almost lifting him off the ground and planted a quick peck on Syed's still smiling lips, holding him close, not wanting to let him go.

"I would like to breath sometime soon" Syed spluttered, pulling Christians arms away from him. Christian smiled again, releasing him from his tight embrace. They stood facing each other, arms at their sides.

Syed tilted his head slightly to one side, his eyes danced flirtatiously with Christian's "We should celebrate."

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" Christian asked, "We could get dressed up, go out somewhere…" he suggested, eyebrows raised.

"Or…." Syed whispered seductively, with a slight wriggle of his shoulders, his eyes narrowing "we could get _undressed_, stay in…."

The breath rose and fell heavily in Christians chest, "Sounds perfect." he purred heavily.

Syed's steady gaze never left Christians as he leaned in until their lips were almost touching, he then leant his head in towards Christian's neck breathing in the scent of him, before slowly reaching to undo the buttons at the top of Christian's shirt. Their bodies ever so close but not touching.

Syed pulled Christian's shirt up over his head and dropped it gently on the floor, before removing his own t-shirt. He paused briefly, feeling the electricity ignite between them, the invisible current as strong as ever. Christian rose his hands to touch him, but Syed grabbed his arms to stop him, shaking his head.

"You're not suitably undressed" he teased, before pulling at Christians tracksuit bottoms and letting them fall to the floor. He then removed his own jeans, gently tossing them away and taking a step back as he did so.

Christian's gaze hungrily dropped from Syed's face to his shoulders, his chest, then the large bulge in his black shorts, "…and the rest." he commanded, his voice thick with lust.

Syed happily did as he was told whilst unabashedly watching Christian remove his own underwear, his breath quickening and own erection hardening at the sight of Christian's naked body and state of arousal. He took a deep breath to calm himself and seemed lost in thought for a moment before looking up at Christian.

The two men stood facing each other, not physically touching, but the air between them so thick with tension, that it seemed they were struggling to breath, all the while their eyes remained transfixed on each others.

Syed took a sharp intake of breath, "I... remember…"

His words faltered slightly and he dropped his gaze, his eyes flitting over Christian's naked skin, aware of his own nakedness, every nerve ending seemed to come alive. "I remember, how it used to feel... wanting you… needing you…"

He was aware of Christian's intense stare, dropping from his eyes to his lips, lower, before he looked back up into Syed's longing eyes.

"…but always fighting it, fighting myself, fighting us."

Realising he had been holding his breath Syed let out a long sigh, he felt his body tremble, "…not being able to reach out, to hold you… to touch you…" he reached out and stroked the side of Christian's face, his hand coming to rest below his jaw line on Christian's neck.

Syed took a step forward, closing the space between them until their bodies were almost touching.

Christian gulped as he resisted the urge to throw himself against his lover at the sight of Syed's bare skin, intimately close but not touching. He could feel the heat radiating from him, hear his breathing quick and heavy, almost hear the pounding of his heart, the blood racing through his veins.

He leaned his head towards Syed's hand, the sensitive skin in his neck sliding against Syed's warm palm. He wanted to feel him, feel the friction of his skin rubbing against his, feel the heat of his body through his wet tongue, caress every curve of his body with his fingers. Show him how much he loved him. He let out a long breath of air.

Syed bit his bottom lip, his hand sliding to the back of Christian's neck, pulling his head down towards him. "…but not anymore," he breathed, "never again… this is us now, you and me… for the rest of our lives." his lips found Christians and he gave him a soft, tender kiss.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Christian sighed, and Syed looked up at him with dark misty eyes, he could get lost in those eyes.

"Yeah you did." Syed's voice was low and husky, his eyes narrowed as his mouth met Christian's again, harder this time, he felt Christian's tongue slide against his own, teasingly at first, then probing deeper, more demanding. As the fire took over, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, their tongues pushing, taking over.

In an instant the space between them was gone, their naked skin pressed against each other, one of Christians hands clung to the back of Syed's head, his fingers clasping his thick dark hair and pulling his head back as his lips crushed Syed's and his tongue drove deeper into his mouth. Christian's other arm snaked over Syed's back, holding him against his chest, while his hand roamed the smooth skin of his back.

Syed's arms were wrapped round Christian's waist, his hands slipped slowly down, feeling the tight curve of Christians behind. Christian broke their kiss and let out a groan as Syed dug his fingers into Christians arse, pulling his groin towards him, so he could feel the length of Christian's erection pressed tightly against him.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable" Christian moaned into Syed's ear, and steered him towards the bed, his arms still wrapped around him, raining wet sensual kisses over his face, as they moved together, stepping in unison.

Syed felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs and sat down, Christian bent down with him, their lips not breaking for more than a few seconds. Syed shuffled backwards, the bed covers ruffling as he moved, he felt Christian's thigh between his legs as the larger man kneeled over him on the bed.

Syed's hands stroked a path up and down Christians powerful arms, feeling the muscles tensed beneath his hot skin, he looked up at the him, towering above him, feeling totally at ease, he was completely in love with this man, and so incredibly turned on. He found himself smiling again, a happy, care-free, wanton smile.

Christian laughed gently and traced Syed's curved lips with his thumb, supporting his weight on one arm whilst his other hand moved lower, stroking the dark hairs on Syed's chest. He bent down and tenderly teased Syed's nipples with his tongue and lips. Syed wriggled and arched upwards, his erection brushing against Christians's thigh still nestled between his legs, causing Syed to let out a whimper and a sigh.

Syed put his palms up against Christian's defined chest muscles and pushed him away, they both rolled onto their sides, Christian flopping down on the bed as he did so, wrapping themselves around each with their arms and legs entwined. They kissed again and again, oblivious to anything except the feel and taste of each other, lips pressing, tongues sliding in and out, heat emanating where their skin touched, flesh rubbing against flesh.

Christian manoeuvred himself slightly until his straining cock touched Syed's, causing Syed to gasp and Christian to groan into his mouth. They rubbed themselves against each other, moving in time together, their sighs and murmers interrupted at regular intervals with sweet succulent kisses. Christians hands travelled down Syeds back until he was cupping Syed's arse, moving as he moved.

Syed moaned as he felt Christian's fingers slide between his butt cheeks, slowly edging their way inside him. His kiss intensified, his tongue sweeping deep into Christian's mouth, as Christian's fingers pushed further and further inside him. His hands clung onto Christians back, he fingers digging into his muscles, his hips jolted forward, the pressure in his cock getting unbearable as it rubbed against Christian's.

"Hold on." Christian whispered, breaking their kiss, his breath coming in heavy gasps, a rosy flush creeping up his neck. He straightened his legs, untangling them from Syed's and his hands moved to Syed's hips, turning him, indicating for Syed to spin round. Then he reached to the bedside cabinet beside him, quickly spreading the cool familiar gel over his eager cock as Syed re-positioned himself.

Syed turned over and slid down against Christian, his back nestling perfectly into Christian's chest, he felt Christians body curl around him, his arms encircling him, pulling him as close as he could possibly get.

Christian nuzzled his head into Syed's neck, kissing and sucking at his delicate skin. "I love you so much." he whispered.

Syed could feel Christians breath moist and warm against his skin, he pushed himself backwards further into him, feeling Christian's erection hard against his arse, his own erection throbbing. Christian slid his hand from Syed's waist and onto his back, his fingers gliding over clammy skin. His hand moved lower, following the curve of Syed's backside before he slowly guided himself into him, edging slowly deeper, a little at a time, pausing every so often to kiss the soft skin on Syed's neck, murmuring noises of pleasure escaping his lips.

Syed relaxed into Christian as he felt him enter him, he reached up behind and wrapped his arm around his neck and head, his fingers nestling into his short brown hair, holding him as Christian planted sensual kisses on his neck. Little gasps and whimpering cries escaped his mouth and he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Christian slid deep inside him.

He felt completely encased in Christian's warmth, skin touching skin, Christian's chest against his back, his groin against his arse, his cock deep inside, filling him internally, Christians long legs curled around his.

He expected Christian to start to move inside him, and couldn't stop himself from uttering a guttural groan when instead he felt his lovers strong but gentle hand clasp around his own fervid erection. Syed's hips bucked involuntarily at the sudden touch, causing his arse to slide down Christian's cock.

Christian gasped and groaned as he pushed back inside Syed, the tightness around his cock sending shock waves throughout his body. He could hear his own rapid pulse ringing in his ears, the pressure swelling in his cock, willing him to move. He wanted to ram himself into Syed over and over again, until the pressure exploded, setting his nerve endings on fire and rendering him senseless as the intense pleasure took over his body. Without conscious thought he found his body responding, his hips pulling back, then jutting forward and up as his groin smacked into Syed's arse.

He heard Syed cry out, and felt him arch his back in the familiar way that let Christian know he had hit his prostrate. Christian gripped Syed's arms like he was trying to anchor himself. He tried to steady his rapid breathing, focus his thoughts, get his body back under control. He wanted to prolong the moment, wanted to savour the exquisite sensation of being inside his lover, plus he wanted to touch him, touch Syed, feel him shiver and groan next to him, feel Syed's own passion and intense pleasure escalating, as he filled the hole inside him. He wanted to feel completely one with his lover in the most personal, intimate way possible. It was like he wanted to feel everything Syed was feeling through him.

"Sy…." he breathed into the back off his lovers neck, liking the sound of the soft syllable as it slid of his tongue. With all the willpower he could muster he kept his groin perfectly still pressed against Syed's arse, his cock deep inside, throbbing with the intense heat. Christian resumed his grasp around Syed's rock hard erection. "Sy…" he whispered again, for no other reason than he liked to say his name. He felt Syed quiver against him, his breathing fast and shallow, a smile curved the corners of Christian's lips.

Syed squirmed as Christian's hand stroked up and down his cock, stopping every so often to play with the tip or gently fondle his balls. He was vaguely aware of his breath coming in short pants, his head lolling from side to side, his wayward hair falling into his face, tendrils sticking to the damp skin on his forehead. But most of all he was consumed by the feel of Christian, his hot, sticky skin against his back, his muscular arms wrapped around his middle, the intense, powerful sensation of Christian's cock stretching him inside, causing his muscles to spasm and roll in waves, the feel of Christians's hand on his throbbing cock, bringing him closer and closer to climax, he closed his eyes, unable to process any coherent thought, only to feel, to feel christian, inside him, behind him, all around him.

Just when Syed thought he couldn't possible feel anything more without exploding, Christian began to move inside him again, his cock sliding in and out of his arse, hitting again and again that sensitive place deep inside him. He moaned and cried out, his voice strangely alien as he had no control over it, he felt his whole body tense, his muscles on fire, his nerve endings electrified, he couldn't take any more, but at the same time didn't want it to stop. He held his breath as he felt Christian give his cock a few more quick, sharp strokes, before stars twinkled and shimmered before his eyes as his body erupted into the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm. His body jutted forward, Christian moving with him, clinging onto him, his groin thrusting outward, his straining cock pulsating in waves, it's fluid rising up and shooting out, bringing the most incredible sense of release, of euphoria, of total freedom.

Syed felt waves of heat wash over his body, his muscles twitched and contracted of their own accord. Every inch of his skin tingled, his shoulders trembled and shook. He was aware of Christian moving inside him once more, a deep, steady rhythm, he could feel Christian's heart pounding against his back, matching the rhythm of his own rapid heart beat. He heard his laboured breathing, his soft grunts and deep groans, he revelled in the sound of Christian, lost in desire, lost in the moment, lost in him.

Syed felt Christian's arms tighten around his chest, felt his movements still as he drew a sharp intake of breath and then pushed his groin against Syed's arse, forcing the smaller man forward until he was almost rolling onto his stomach.

Christian cried out as he came, his body pressed hard against Syed's, pure pleasure pulsating from his groin in waves through his entire body. His defined muscles rippling and flexing as the acute sensations passed through them. He took a deep breath, breathing in the heady scent of Syed and their love-making as he did so.

As Christian relaxed he pulled back slightly, worried in case he was crushing Syed with his weight. He was still struggling with his breath, "You okay?" he asked between gasps, pulling Syed round to face him. Syed rolled over, snuggling down next to his lover, eyes gazing into Christians.

"Okay?" Syed whispered, eyes shining, his voice like a gentle caress, "Well… that's possibly a bit of an understatement, but yeah,.." he smiled warmly, "I'm okay,"

Christian tenderly brushed Syed's dark hair away from his damp forehead, and kissed him gently on the lips. He looked at Syed, a smile lighting up his whole face, his emerald eyes sparkling, Syed flashed him another mesmerising smile in return.

Christian chuckled, here they were grinning at each other like loons again. "Happy?" he smirked.

Syed laughed and in one swoop pushed Christian on to his back and climbed on top of him so he was straddling him. His gaze travelled provocatively down Christians chest and back up to his face again, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Unruly hair fell in his face as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Christian's, his tongue finding his lovers as he kissed him passionately.

Pulling back, Syed smiled down at Christian again "I'm marrying Christian Clarke, Sex God, why would I not be happy?" he laughed.

Christian chuckled deep in his throat and pulled him down on top of him, "You're not so bad yourself, stud."

"Gee thanks" Syed simpered ruefully and laid down on his side, his head and chest resting on Christian's shoulder and chest, his legs wrapping around Christians legs. Snuggling down he pulled the chocolate satin bed covers up around them.

They lay there for a while in comfortable, contented silence, Christian's arms encircling Syed, his hands idly caressing Syed's back and stroking his arm that was wrapped tightly round Christian's waist, each with a dreamy smile on their face.

Syed listened to the steady beat of Christians heart next to his ear, felt the rise and fall of his broad chest beneath him.

"I'm not changing my name" he grinned.

"Me neither " Christian replied laughing.

Syed chuckled, "Well that's alright then."


End file.
